Halo
by Shinia Marina
Summary: Deuxième partie et fin. Les g-boys doivent infiltrer une base, mais Quatre fait une crise en entrant... angst, gore, délire biologico-scientifique.
1. Première partie

**Halo**

_Série : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Shinia Marina, scalpel en main.  
Genre : one-shot séparé en deux pour la publication, TWT, vaguement yaoï, angst, gore, torture de Quatre, déconseillé aux allergiques à la science et aux expériences scientifiques en général, à la biologie en particulier, mais pourquoi suis-je aussi méchante ??  
Disclaimers : sont pas à moi… … bon, d'accord, le télépathe est à moi. Mais vu la place qu'il prend je vais pas le réclamer trop fort, ma chambre n'est pas grande et j'ai déjà une lapine et un xenope qui squattent, ça me suffit…  
Autre : réponse à un concours lancé par Hitto-Sama.  
Remarque : mes connaissances sur les new type n'étant pas parfaites j'ai un peu beaucoup adapté ce que je savais à ma manière, et ce que je dis n'est pas toujours véridique ou est simplement issu de mon imagination. Inutile de prendre mes théories pour l'évangile, donc… _

**oOoOo**

**Première partie**

Heero Yuy leva un sourcil emplis de tout un dialogue silencieux en lisant l'ordre de mission qu'il venait de recevoir sur son ordinateur, le sourcil montant de plus en plus haut à mesure qu'il lisait, pour finalement redescendre lorsque ses muscles eurent atteint leur étirement maximum. Il leva la tête de derrière son écran et croisa le regard mi-figue mi-raisin de Duo Maxwell, l'américain vautré plus que simplement assis dans la chaise en face de lui, les coudes sur la table et le haut du corps nonchalamment étalé sur le rapport de sa dernière mission qu'il était censé être en train de rédiger.

- C'était quoi ce 'bip' ? Demanda-t-il quand il fut sûr que Yuy le regardait bien lui et pas l'immonde tapisserie derrière qui recouvrait le mur du séjour de leur planque actuelle.

- Une nouvelle mission. Consentit à répondre Heero en retournant à son laptop, sans toutefois préciser quoi que ce soit d'autre. Duo hocha la tête sur le côté et, n'attendant pas un commentaire composé du pilote 01, prit l'initiative de demander lui-même :

- Ah ouais ? Quel genre de mission ?? Pour toi tout seul ou pour tout le monde ?? Genre suicide à la clé en cas d'échec ou simple soutirage d'information en passant par une tierce personne et des confidences sur l'oreiller ?? Fit il en énumérant sur ses doigts.

Heero ne put retenir un petit sourire passant inaperçu derrière son écran et marmonna un 'baka' presque silencieux qui mit Duo aux anges. C'était une sorte de jeu entre ces deux là, l'extraverti à l'extrême et son parfait contraire, le bavard et le silencieux, l'un devant faire parler l'autre qui lui-même devait supporter l'incessant babillage sans exiger qu'il la ferme, ceci étant symbole d'échec.

Ce n'était qu'une récréation entre des missions bien plus dangereuses, une soupape de sécurité pour leur éviter l'écrasement psychologique du à leur situation. Ils avaient tous leurs moyens de détente.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Quatre Raberba Winner chargé de sacs de course et il salua les deux autres en passant devant le séjour pour gagner la cuisine.

- Duo, Heero...

- Yo Quat !! S'écria Duo avec un immense sourire en travers du visage. Heero ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête, bien que le jeune arabe ne puisse plus le voir. L'américain se leva et courut rejoindre le blond afin de l'aider à ranger les provisions, faisant des commentaires sur tout ce qu'il sortait des sacs plastiques, sautant de joie à la vue des quatre pizzas et bavant devant les tagliatelles que Trowa n'allait pas manquer d'accommoder à sa sauce, avant de faire une grimace de pur dégoût devant les légumes frais que Quatre avait acheté pour sa consommation personnelle, s'attirant par là les réflexions habituelles du blond sur les valeurs nutritives de tels aliments et les remarques comme quoi ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de surveiller un peu son alimentation.

Tout deux revinrent dans le séjour toujours en riant et chahutant et Quatre adressa un sourire rayonnant au japonais qui lui répondit d'un regard accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Il était difficile pour Heero de rester de marbre en présence de l'arabe, et ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui le faisaient réagir avec Duo. Quatre attirait la sympathie et l'envie de s'ouvrir pour mieux le connaître, il émanait de lui un sentiment de bien être pouvant s'apparenter à de la confiance et bien que Heero n'avait guère apprécié ce sentiment au début, il avait depuis apprit qu'il pouvait _vraiment_ lui faire confiance. Néanmoins cela le surprenait toujours, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Quatre était conscient de ça.

- Trowa et Wufei ne sont pas encore rentré ? Demanda Quatre en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de Duo.

- Nan. Répondit celui-ci. Je crois que Tro avait un truc à régler sur son tank à pattes et Wu a été appelé sur l'échafaud.

Devant le regard sceptique de son ami, l'américain développa avec un grand sourire :

- Sally l'a convoqué à son cabinet de médecin en ville, à cause de sa blessure à l'avant bras.

- Ah, je comprends… en fait c'est moi qui ai prévenu Sally.

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Duo. Quatre baissa légèrement la tête, un peu gêné et ayant l'impression de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

- Oui. Ça lui faisait mal mais il ne voulait pas que je regarde, je me suis dis qu'il ne refuserait pas si Sally elle-même voulait s'en occuper…

Duo éclata de rire et riait encore lorsque les deux derniers pilotes de Gundam rentrèrent enfin à la planque qu'ils partageaient tous depuis quelques semaines. Ils ne faisaient pas toutes leurs missions ensemble mais pour eux pouvoir rentrer quelque part en étant certain d'y retrouver les autres leur permettait d'avoir au moins un repère stable dans leur vie mouvementée de terroristes en culotte courtes. Dire qu'ils n'avaient pas seize ans et avaient plus de sang sur les mains qu'un homme centenaire normal…

Ils se mirent à table et sacrifièrent les pizzas à leur appétit, discutant de chose décousue, Duo ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de distribuer des remarques salaces à tour de bras réussissant à mettre Wufei mal à l'aise en parlant de Sally et d'un 'certain rendez vous amoureuuuuuuuuuuuuuux' avec la jeune médecin, le chinois refusant pourtant de répondre à la provocation. Il n'aurait bien sûr avoué pour rien au monde que c'était parce que Sally lui avait formellement interdit de faire des mouvement brusques avec son bras pendant au moins une bonne semaine, et que si elle apprenait qu'il avait désobéi elle le plâtrerait.

A la fin du repas, quand Duo étouffa discrètement un rot et que Trowa songea très sérieusement à se motiver pour son jour de vaisselle, Heero annonça de sa voix monotone et légèrement nasillarde qu'ils avaient une mission.

- Quoi, là maintenant tout de suite ?? S'exclama Duo.

- Hn… non. Il s'agit d'une mission de reconnaissance.

- Heero, ça ne peut pas attendre qu'on ait vraiment fini de manger ? Demanda Quatre en finissant de croquer dans la pomme qu'il avait prise pour son dessert. Le japonais regarda tour à tour ses coéquipiers avant de décider que c'était maintenant ou après la vaisselle, et pour le moment il était sûr qu'ils se trouvaient tous au même endroit.

- C'est une base apparemment affiliée à Romefeller, les systèmes de sécurités sont tels qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'y passe.

- Quoi, les Mads sont pas fichu de forcer leur réseau ? Fit Duo en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Pour une fois ils n'auraient pas leur mission en préchauffé visiblement, et il devait bien s'avouer que ça commençait à l'intéresser.

- Ils supposent que ce qui s'y trame est suffisamment important pour justifier une telle protection. Notre mission consiste à l'infiltrer pour y trouver des informations. Selon ce que l'on découvre on improvisera.

Tandis que l'américain se mettait à ricaner qu'il adorait le mot 'improviser' Wufei intervint pour demander des précisions. Heero soupira et lui montra son portable toujours allumé sur la commode du séjour, lui signalant qu'en terme de précision il n'y avait pas grand-chose justement ; la mission risquait fort de se dérouler à l'aveuglette et, si ça avait un côté fort attrayant, c'était également une prise de risque énorme.

Finalement ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour de reconnaissance le lendemain, sachant tous qu'ils risquaient de devoir s'engluer dans cette mission à long terme pour obtenir les informations qu'ils désiraient.

**oOoOo**

Cinq jours plus tard ils avaient réunis pas mal d'observations sur les bâtiments extérieurs et sur la structure générale de la base à la surface mais toujours aucun indice concernant les activités qui y régnaient. Et la sécurité des plus pointilleuse sur les entrées et sorties du personnel ainsi que la forme des murs d'enceinte les avaient au moins confortés dans l'idée que ce qui s'y tramait était de la plus haute importance. Duo qualifiait la zone de bunker et les autres étaient pour une fois amplement d'accord avec lui. Le mur faisait pas loin de dix mètres de haut et entourait un terrain presque vide ne contenant que les accès à la base dont la majorité était visiblement souterraine.

Les murs étaient construit de manière très particulière : ils étaient fait d'une double couche de béton entre lesquelles se trouvaient ce qu'ils avaient réussi à déterminer comme étant un gel de polymère hydrique dans lequel circulait un véritable réseau de fils de cuivres maintenus dans un courant électrique constant.

Heero lui-même, avec l'aide du professeur J, n'avait put réussir à découvrir l'utilité d'une telle construction. Et pour couronner le tout Quatre faisait parfois des malaises lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps près de l'enceinte, et il avait émis l'hypothèse que cela provienne du champ électrique émis par le mur en conséquence de sa structure. Cela n'empêchait pas les autres de refuser de le laisser assurer la surveillance du complexe seul.

Finalement ils décidèrent de tenter une infiltration physique à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ayant remarqué que la surveillance des entrées était moins stricte que celle des sorties. Ils réussirent à prendre place dans une camionnette de ravitaillement, laissant ses deux conducteurs légitimes faire une sieste bien méritée dans les bois deux kilomètres avant l'entrée de la base. Heero se mit à l'avant tandis que Duo et Quatre se dissimulèrent au milieu des caisses et ils firent route vers leur destination, leur but étant avant tout de récolter des informations, en aucun cas ils ne devaient faire quelque chose de risqué, il y avait même de grande chance que Duo et Quatre, à l'arrière du véhicule, n'aient pas l'occasion d'en sortir. Wufei et Trowa restèrent en observation autour de l'enceinte, près à les récupérer si quelque chose tournait mal.

Ils passèrent le contrôle sans difficulté et entrèrent dans l'enceinte. Presque aussitôt Quatre eut un sursaut et porta convulsivement la main à son coeur en prenant une inspiration hachée et Duo se précipita à ses côtés pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. L'arabe avait les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire crispée en un rictus de… douleur et… de terreur et Duo se sentit envahi par la panique alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami. Il prit le pouls du blond et constata d'une voix non dénuée d'inquiétude que le rythme cardiaque était bien trop rapide et irréguliers, bien qu'il ne soit pas médecin.

- Heero, il faut partir d'ici !! S'écria Duo d'une voix qu'il n'espérait pas trop forte. Le japonais tourna vers lui un visage où l'inquiétude était visible, mais dans lequel on pouvait lire également de l'impuissance. S'ils partaient maintenant ils risquaient de définitivement foutre la mission en l'air en se faisant repérer. Mais heureusement Quatre parvint au bout de quelques minutes à respirer un peu plus normalement et son cœur cessa sa danse chaotique mais il était toujours incapable de prononcer la moindre parole et semblait toujours souffrir le martyre.

Il réussit cependant à faire comprendre à Duo qu'il pouvait le laisser seul le temps que l'américain aide Heero à décharger les caisses de la camionnette et que le japonais réussisse mine de rien à se connecter à un réseau local, téléchargeant toute les informations qui lui passaient sous la main, n'ayant pas le temps de trier. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de hangar et l'activité n'était pas très élevé, nul doute que les choses intéressantes se déroulaient au sous sol, et Heero n'eut pas trop de mal à copier plusieurs disques et effacer les traces de son intrusion avant que Duo ne lui signal d'un ton urgent que Quatre venait de perdre connaissance.

Ils repartirent par là où ils étaient venus, l'américain tenant la tête de Quatre sur ses genoux alors que le blond tremblait et transpirait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues de ses yeux clos, tout les muscles de son corps crispés alors qu'il semblait terrassé par une douleur et une terreur innommables. Lorsque la camionnette passa l'enceinte l'arabe prit soudain une grande inspiration et hurla.

Hurla.

Hurla.

Les mains crispées sur ses tempes il se déchargea de l'horreur qui l'avait saisi dans les bâtiments, de cette douleur atroce et cette souffrance intérieure qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées et qui lui avait fait un choc similaire à celui d'un tsunami balayant un fétu de paille.

Quatre hurlait et se sentait soudainement plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

**oOoOo**

Sally leva le nez des résultats d'analyse fait à Quatre et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire encourageant.

- Alors, c'est grave docteur ? Demanda Duo pince sans rire mais avec un ton dénotant clairement qu'il faisait son possible pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendue.

_scepticisme, interrogation, incompréhension_

- En fait je ne sais pas trop quoi penser… son taux de leucocyte est un peu élevé mais ça peut être la conséquence de tout ce temps que vous avez passé dehors pour cette mission. Par contre je n'explique pas vraiment les concentrations élevé d'adrénaline même encore maintenant plusieurs heures après cette… crise… Normalement cette hormone se dissout rapidement après sa sécrétion.

_impressionné_

- Tu veux dire qu'il est dopé à l'adré ??

- Hn, pas plus que toi Maxwell… Fit Wufei d'un ton méprisant qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de la part de la doctoresse.

_inquiétude_

- Ses muscles sont également gorgés d'acide lactique. Et j'ai détecté des traces de substance P…

_incompréhension_

- Heu… traduction siteplé ?? Sally soupira et tourna son visage vers le blond allongé sur la table de son cabinet ; Quatre ne bougeait pas et fixait la plafond d'un regard un peu vide, une main en travers de son ventre. Trowa se tenait à côté de lui et lui tenait le bras d'un geste encourageant et réconfortant au possible.

_inquiétude_

- En clair il a des courbatures. Dans tout les muscles du corps ou presque. Mais c'est la substance P qui m'inquiète, c'est un neurotransmetteur impliqué dans la transmission de la douleur.

- Ouille. Grimaça Duo.

- C'est pour ça que tu lui as administré de la morphine… Fit remarquer Wufei d'un ton absent. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien put arriver à Quatre alors que les autres n'avait eu strictement aucun des symptômes du petit blond. Il tourna la tête vers Heero qui se tenait un peu à l'écart et croisa son regard, le japonais semblant déterminé à découvrir ce qui avait provoqué cela, et visiblement ce n'était pas en restant assis sans rien faire qu'il trouverait quoi que ce soit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_inquiétude, colère, énervement_

- Je rentre, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver dans ce qu'on a récupéré. Fit il en sortant, claquant presque la porte derrière lui.

Quatre soupira et toute l'attention se focalisa sur lui.

_inquiétude_

Il grimaça.

- J'aimerai… rentrer. Réussit-il à dire d'une voix enrouée et un peu cassée.

- Je préfèrerai te garder en observation au moins cette nuit Quatre. Fit Sally d'un ton doux en passant sa main sur le front encore trempé de transpiration du blond. Celui-ci secoua doucement la tête en retenant une grimace.

- Non. Je voudrais dormir. Dans mon lit. S'il vous plait, Sally…

- Hey, t'inquiètes, on le surveillera et au moindre problème on t'appelle, OK ? S'exclama alors Duo qui sentait bien que son ami ne tenait pas à passer la nuit dans un cabinet de médecin. A sa place il n'aurait pas voulu non plus. Sally les regarda tous et finit par abdiquer.

- D'accord. Mais vous le veillez cette nuit, on est bien d'accord ?

_joie_

- Youpiiiiii !! T'en fait pas on le quittera pas des yeux une seconde !! S'écria Duo.

Quatre sourit.

Trowa l'aida à se redresser et devant les grimaces de douleur que le blond ne parvenait pas à retenir il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de ses épaules et le souleva malgré ses faibles protestations. Juste avant de sortir Sally leur donna encore quelques instructions en cas de nouvelle crise et leur donna une dose de morphine à lui injecter en intramusculaire pour le cas où la douleur serait trop forte, bien que normalement s'il ne bougeait pas ça devrait aller.

Quatre accueillit avec soulagement la fraîcheur de la brise de la fin de l'après midi sur ses joues tandis que Trowa le portait jusqu'à la voiture, Duo sautillant et Wufei souriant presque.

C'était si bon d'être soit même…

**oOoOo**

Sitôt arrivé Heero s'installa dans le séjour et entreprit de récupérer ce qu'il avait téléchargé, espérant que quelque chose puisse expliquer la crise de Quatre. Sally ne croyait pas à cette hypothèse, argumentant que ç'aurait dû leur arriver aussi dans ce cas mais Heero se souvenait des quelques malaises de l'arabe lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps près du mur d'enceinte et se demandait à présent si ce mur n'avait pas pour fonction justement d'empêcher des personnes ayant une certaine sensibilité -à quoi il l'ignorait- de faire de semblables malaises. Ou d'empêcher qu'une de ces personne ne… 'ressente' ce qui se passait au fond de cette base.

Les informations qu'il avait récupéré étaient cryptées mais il réussit néanmoins à en débloquer une certaine quantité et tandis que son ordinateur finissait de tout décrypter il commença la lecture de quelques fichiers textes.

Un grand nombre ne présentait aucun intérêt immédiat, fiche de calcul, rapport d'expériences dont il ne saisissait pas la moitié des termes, et quelques factures pour du matériel de laboratoire. Il finit cependant par découvrir ce qui ressemblait à des prises de notes sur 'les pouvoirs NT' et fronça les sourcils en lisant un peu plus, cherchant des précisions sur les initiales.

_« Les NT ont plus de force et de réflexes que les humains bien que cette particularité pourrait provenir du fait qu'ils ont toujours vécu dans les conditions difficiles de l'espace et des colonies. Il est néanmoins intéressant de remarquer qu'un NT né et qui a grandi sur Terre développe des capacité physiques plus élevées que la moyenne._

_« Issus de l'évolution de l'homme dans l'espace ils possèdent aussi couramment un voire plusieurs pouvoirs psy -dit également mentaux- qui sont déterminés plus loin. _

_« Ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui est la formidable puissance que peuvent développer plusieurs NT placés en réseaux par des canaux reliant leurs systèmes lymphatiques ensemble. Bien évidemment une telle manœuvre nécessite du matériel médical de pointe ne serait ce que pour écarter tout risques de rejet biologique des NT entre eux, mais il est certain aujourd'hui que le jeu en vaut la chandelle : il est prouvé depuis peu que dix NT de niveau sept au minimum mis en réseau peuvent développer un Halo d'une puissance destructive comparable à celle de la bombe atomique qui détruisit Hiroshima, sans pour autant avoir les répercussions écologiques désastreuses que l'on sait !_

Heero fronça les sourcil en comprenant de quoi parlait ce document : les new type, ces hommes que l'espace avait modifié pour qu'ils s'adaptent plus facilement à ce nouveau milieu de vie. Et il commençait à comprendre à quoi pouvaient tenir les recherches dans cette base : les expérimentations visant à se servir de new type comme d'arme étaient strictement interdites par un traité international. Mais visiblement ce traité était encore ignoré et passé outre par certains…

Il allait continuer sa lecture quand les autres entrèrent et il vint voir s'il pouvait aider pour quoi que ce soit mais Duo et Trowa se chargèrent de mener l'arabe qui marchait avec difficulté vers sa chambre. Quatre accepta avec plaisir l'aide de ses amis pour se déshabiller et enfiler un tee-shirt propre, trop épuisé pour se soucier de sa pudeur et trop pressé également de pouvoir enfin s'allonger. Et dormir.

Duo s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tandis que Trowa s'installait sur son propre lit au dessus de celui de l'arabe et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le blond s'endorme, ce qui ne tarda pas. Au bout d'un moment assez court l'américain se leva de son siège et partit chercher de quoi manger un peu pour lui et Trowa, passant devant le séjour où il trouva Wufei et Heero plongés dans la lecture des documents. Intrigué, il s'approcha.

_« Il existe un grand nombre de pouvoirs mentaux caractérisant les NT et certains ne sont pas encore déterminés à ce jour. De plus tous ne permettent pas de développer un Halo d'une puissance optimal et il convient d'utiliser les différentes sortes de pouvoirs avec connaissance de leurs interactions éventuelles._

_« Les pouvoirs psy les plus utiles à la formation d'un Halo sont les pouvoirs ayant une action physique, comme la télékinésie (TK) ou la pyrokinésie (PK). L'existence de la téléportation, quoique supposée existante et possible, n'a jamais été démontrée. Mais il ne faut jamais négliger l'importance des pouvoirs psy dit 'mentaux', l'empathie (EP) et la télépathie (TP). Bien que l'EP ne soit vraiment utile qu'à un niveau élevé elle a une capacité stabilisatrice qui empêchera les pouvoirs physique de s'emballer et permettra au Halo d'avoir une puissance répartie régulièrement sur tout son faisceau d'action. En revanche la TP a un rôle primordial dans la mise en réseau : il faut au moins un TP de niveau élevé pour servir de 'conscience' au réseau des NT, puisque ceux-ci perdent toute capacité de communication et de réaction physiologique une fois 'branchés' entre eux. Le TP jouera le rôle du système de contrôle de tout le groupe, sans lui nous ne sommes en présence que d'une formidable énergie incontrôlable de manière fiable et risquant de se détruire elle-même et accessoirement toutes les installations qui se trouvent autour. _

_« Il ne faut pas non plus négliger les modifications physiologiques que subissent les NT ainsi mit en réseau : leur capacités sont décuplé et leurs pouvoirs constamment sollicités provoquent à la longue une grave détérioration de leurs organismes, ce qui justifie une fois encore l'appareillage médical de pointe qui est indispensable, sans compter que puisqu'ils sont relié entre eux par leurs systèmes lymphatiques il y a un risque qu'ils se contaminent les uns les autres. _

_« Voici les modifications les plus couramment observées :_

_« La télékinésie consiste dans sa forme simple à créer un train d'onde à fréquence élevée mais à l'amplitude faible afin de viser un objet précis et le déplacer. Bien que le NT le fasse de manière instinctive le déplacement est fonction des interactions de plusieurs trains d'ondes les uns avec les autres, de leur phase éventuelle et de leur déphasage s'il faut amener l'objet vers soi. Ces trains d'onde -qui sont mécaniques- sont générés par l'oreille interne, la sollicitation continu de ce pouvoir entraîne donc une surdité à court terme et des dégâts neurologique à plus long terme ainsi qu'une hyper production d'hormone hypophysaires et thyroïdienne nécessitant des traitements à base d'insuline entre autre et de retroacteurs, voir l'ablation pure et simple des organes concernés._

_« La pyrokinésie, c'est-à-dire le pouvoir de combustion à distance pourrait expliquer certains cas de combustion spontané au cours des siècles précédents et est due à une excitation des molécules de l'air au niveau de la zone à enflammer. Cette excitation tire aussi son origine de l'oreille interne mais il semblerait que les NT pourvu de ce pouvoir aient une excroissance dans leur boite crânienne qui se mettrait en place pendant le développement embryonnaire et soit originaire du splanchnocrâne et des arcs branchiaux supérieurs. La fonction de cette structure n'est pas prouvée mais pourrait être liée à la perception que les PK ont des conditions atmosphérique de leur environnement immédiat. Ce pouvoir provoque lui aussi la surdité mais les dérèglements hormonaux sont moindre alors qu'une augmentation sensible de la pression artérielle peut être observée, mais n'est que très rarement dramatique. La PK est de ce point de vue bien plus avantageuse que la TK mais est malheureusement beaucoup plus rare._

_« Les processus principaux de la télépathie sont encore pour la plupart inconnu, il est supposé qu'il s'agit d'une perception des ondes électriques parcourant le cerveau de la personne en face et d'une interprétation aigue des messages ainsi reçus tout en les épurant de toute interférence parasite pouvant intervenir (appareil électroménager ou téléphone cellulaire pour ne citer que les plus fréquents). Un TP a une capacité d'intégration étonnante ainsi qu'une mémoire visuelle et associative accrue, mais l'utilisation de ce pouvoir peut provoquer de très grave modification de la physiologie du NT : en effet, **la télépathie engendre des problèmes sanguins, parfois même des cancers ou des tumeurs, et le fonctionnement hormonale est aussi déréglé pendant un bon moment. Sans compter le fait que le corps a du mal à trouver à nouveau son rythme biologique** même une fois que l'on stoppe la sollicitation du pouvoir, alors que ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres. Il ne faut jamais perdre à l'esprit qu'un bon TP est extrêmement rare et qu'il convient de le ménager car il risque en plus s'il est défaillant d'entraîner à lui seul la destruction du groupe._

_« L'empathie est un des pouvoir psy les plus fréquent avec la TK et possède des niveaux particulièrement variables, de tel que certains EP ne se rendent jamais compte qu'ils sont des NT, ce qui peut poser problème dans un laboratoire : si l'un des employés en est un il peut faire une réaction très mauvaise face à un réseau de NT et se retrouver influencé pas le TP du groupe. Ce pouvoir consiste à ressentir les émotions des autres avec différents degré de sensibilité et se traduit par des sécrétion hormonales très variables chez l'individu, bien que l'on ignore encore s'il fait ce genre de réaction en réponse à un stimuli de l'ordre des phéro-hormones ou s'il peut capter les ondes électriques du cerveau des personnes proches comme les TP. En tout les cas la surexploitation de ce pouvoir entraîne surtout des problèmes hormonaux qui peuvent être régulé assez rapidement et qu'il ne faut jamais négliger car la mort par infarctus peut survenir dans de nombreux cas._

Duo siffla à la fin de sa lecture et croisa le regard des deux asiatiques.

- ça veut dire, après épuration des termes scientifiques incompréhensibles, qu'on a affaire à des new type ?? S'exclama-t-il.

- Ces textes datent de plus d'un demi siècles, ils sont contemporains du dernier conflit recensé mettant en scène l'exploitation des new type, je n'ai rien de plus récent, mais je pense que c'est effectivement la clé de ce qui se passe dans cette base. Expliqua Heero d'un air pensif. Derrière lui Wufei renifla.

- En tout cas ça peut expliquer la réaction de Winner. Duo lui dédia un regard interrogatif :

- Meuh… ça veut dire quoi ça, que Quatre est un new type ? Je savais pas, moi !

- C'était une supposition Maxwell. Pour quelqu'un d'en apparence aussi frêle je trouvais qu'il se débrouillait bien mieux qu'on aurait put le supposer.

- Mince… Soupira l'américain en songeant à ce que tout ça signifiait. Et surtout en réalisant soudain combien leur mission s'en trouvait compliquée !

**oOoOo**

A suivre

Petites définitions des termes utilisés dans la fic :

Leucocytes: plus généralement on parle de globules blancs.

Adrénaline: hormone intervenant dans la régulation de pas mal de chose, à commencer par la réponse à un stress.

Acide lactique: substance produite par les muscles en absence d'oxygène, lors d'un effort violent par exemple. Est à l'origine des courbatures.

Substance P: molécule utilisée dans le système nerveux pour la conduction des messages de douleur.

Système lymphatique: système de circulation de la lymphe comparable au système circulatoire mais ne contient pas de globules rouges. On y trouve des globules blancs, l'eau réabsorbée de la digestion, des nutriments, protéines et autre. En fait, je parle des vaisseaux lymphatiques et pas des ganglions lymphatiques qui eux sont impliqué dans les réponses immunitaires... chais pas si je suis bien claires... --;;

Hormone hypophysaires et thyroïdienne: l'hypophyse se situe à la base du cerveau et sécrète entre autre les hormones de la reproduction (testostérone, oestrogènes par exemple), l'hormone de croissance et bien d'autres agissant sur les reins et d'autres glandes hormonales. La thyroïde se trouve dans le cou et sécrète des hormones agissant de manière directe ou indirecte sur tous les systèmes de l'organisme, le coeur, le système digestif, la pression artérielle...

Insuline: hormone agissant dans l'utilisation des sucres dans le sang.

Splanchnocrâne et arcs branchiaux supérieurs: structures se mettant en place pendant le développement embryonnaire; le splanchnocrâne formera le palais et la base de la boite crânienne tandis que les arcs branchiaux... heu... chais plus . Ils ont quelque chose à voir dans la formation des poumons mais pas seulement...

Phéro-hormones: on dit aussi phéromones. Ce sont des molécules très volatiles servant à la communication chez de nombreuses espèces, et leur rôle n'est pas aussi insignifiant chez l'humain qu'on pourrait le croire... c'est peut être là l'origine du fait que vous ne pouvez pas 'sentir' votre voisin


	2. Deuxième partie

**Halo**

_Série : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Shinia Marina, scalpel en main.  
__Genre : one-shot séparé en deux pour la publication, TWT, vaguement yaoï, angst, gore, torture de Quatre, déconseillé aux allergiques à la science et aux expériences scientifiques en général, à la biologie en particulier, mais pourquoi suis-je aussi méchante ??  
Disclaimers : sont pas à moi… … bon, d'accord, le télépathe est à moi. Mais vu la place qu'il prend je vais pas le réclamer trop fort, ma chambre n'est pas grande et j'ai déjà une lapine et un xenope qui squattent, ça me suffit…  
Autre : réponse à un concours lancé par Hitto-Sama.  
Remarque : mes connaissances sur les new type n'étant pas parfaites j'ai un peu beaucoup adapté ce que je savais à ma manière, et ce que je dis n'est pas toujours véridique ou est simplement issu de mon imagination. Inutile de prendre mes théories pour l'évangile, donc… _

**oOoOo**

**Deuxième partie**

En apparence, Quatre dormait. En apparence seulement car il était actuellement en train de remonter toute ses barrières internes et mentales qui devaient en théorie l'empêcher de devenir fou dans les lieux publics, ces protections contre les autres qu'il avait apprit dès son enfance à dresser entre son lui profond et son entourage. Certains empathe finissaient parfois par ne pas développer de personnalité propre car étaient trop dépendants des autres et ne savaient plus ressentir par eux même, et Quatre devait bien avouer être fier de faire partie de ceux qui s'étaient construit une identité malgré un pouvoir plus que puissant.

A l'abri à l'intérieur de lui-même, derrière les barrières tout juste remises en place et renforcées il pouvait enfin tenter d'analyser ce qui c'était passé. Cette douleur et cette terreur n'avaient pas été les siennes mais son corps avait réagit au stress et sa propre douleur l'avait empêché ensuite de se reprendre. Il n'avait put que se laisser emporter par le flux de cette horreur et s'en sentait un peu honteux, tout en s'interrogeant sur l'origine de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Que pouvait il bien se passer à l'intérieur de cette base qui génère autant de souffrance ? Jamais il n'avait ressentie une telle chose… il se sentait désemparé devant un tel creuset de douleur, de terreur et autres sentiments aux arêtes vives et tranchantes si exacerbés qu'il était incapable de les identifier.

Il sentit monter en lui un brusque besoin de réconfort et tendit légèrement ses sens autour de lui pour découvrir que Trowa lisait sur le lit au dessus du sien. Les autres étaient regroupés dans la pièce à côté et…

_stupeur, effarement, incompréhension, horreur_

… avaient visiblement découvert quelque chose. Il grimaça en sentant les sentiments des autres le prendre à la gorge pour parler de manière imagée, sa crise ayant laissé des traces autre que les courbatures généralisée. Apparemment son empathie s'était hyper sensibilisée. Il se retrancha soigneusement derrière ses barrières et adressa une rapide prière à Allah, se rendant compte après coup qu'il avait parlé à voix haute quand il entendit Trowa bouger au dessus de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la tête du brun dépasser du bord du lit superposé, sa mèche tombant librement vers le sol, une expression un peu surprise sur ses traits habituellement inexpressif. Quatre s'aperçut que sans la mèche pour la cacher son expression pouvait être bien plus lisible, sans qu'il ait besoin de son empathie pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

- Ça va chibi boku ? Demanda Trowa en chuchotant presque. Quatre hocha la tête avec précaution et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

- Oui, je me sens mieux. Mal partout mais mieux. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Trowa sourit et tendit la main pour caresser les mèches blondes du bout des doigts manquant par là se casser la figure du lit. Il descendit finalement et arrivait tout juste sur le tapis lorsque Duo revint avec un plateau chargé de tartine et de jus de fruit. L'américain se figea dans l'entrée en voyant que Quatre avait les yeux ouverts et il hésita quelques secondes avant de rentrer et de poser le plateau sur le bureau sans quitter le blond des yeux une seconde.

_crainte, interrogations_

- Je ne mords pas, Duo. Soupira Quatre, attristé de la réaction de son ami. L'américain le fixait comme s'il était une bombe à retardement et ne semblait pas du tout rassuré, en plus d'être horriblement gêné, ce qui était visible vu la manière dont il piétinait d'un pieds sur l'autre. Trowa intervint à cet instant pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère tout en se demandant ce qui se passait :

- Heero a trouvé quelque chose ?

- Hein ?? Oh, ouais… ben, c'est pas sûr mais… apparemment y'a une histoire de new type. Fit Duo en fixant Quatre pour voir sa réaction à cette annonce. Le blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de soupirer et de murmurer :

- Ça explique beaucoup de choses…

Heero et Wufei arrivèrent alors dans la petite chambre pour constater que Quatre était éveillé et avait récupéré un peu avec l'intention de parler de tout ce qu'il avait découvert, le japonais tenant son laptop sous un bras. Duo choisit ce moment pour poser LA question :

- Quatre… t'es un new type ?

Trowa haussa les sourcils et dédia un regard interrogatif à l'américain, tandis que Wufei le maudissait intérieurement pour son manque de tact. Quatre eut un petit rire :

- Je suis empathe, Duo, de niveau douze sur une échelle de quinze. C'est écrit dans mon dossier de pilote. Duo se renfrogna un peu, ayant soudain vaguement l'impression de faire office de bouffon ignorant en constatant que Trowa n'avait pas réagit à l'annonce comme si elle aurait pu changer quoique ce soit dans leurs relations.

- J'ai pas eu l'indiscrétion d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, tu sais… Bon, t'as faim ?? S'exclama-t-il soudain en se tournant vers le plateau pour y saisir une énorme tartine qu'il fourra sans autre forme de procès sous le nez de son ami.

_joie, soulagement, acceptation_

Quatre éclata de rire.

**oOoOo**

- Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée !! S'écriait Duo en tentant de raisonner les autres qui avaient choisi depuis longtemps de ne plus écouter l'américain râler contre le côté complètement inconscient de cette mission. Le fait est qu'ils pensaient pour ainsi dire tous la même chose mais avaient compris que Quatre ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

L'arabe tourna la tête vers son ami et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Duo, j'ai déjà dit que la dernière fois ça m'avait pris par surprise. Je me suis préparé…

- Et si tu refais une crise en plein milieu des installations, sans qu'on puisse te sortir de là, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! Quatre haussa un sourcil et fit d'une voix empreinte d'assurance :

- ça n'arrivera pas, tout simplement. Duo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais finalement choisi de se taire. Il venait de s'apercevoir que Quatre pouvait se montrer bien plus têtu et obstiné que lui… Il leva les deux mains et soupira.

- D'accord d'accord. Tu as gagné. Mais tu ne m'empêchera pas de penser que c'est quand même une mauvaise idée !!

- Alors pense en silence. Lui siffla Wufei de l'avant de la voiture qui en avait plus que marre d'entendre l'américain râler contre le fait que le petit blond les accompagne. A vrai dire, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait empêché l'arabe de venir, le jugeant encore trop faible pour cette mission. Ce qui le tracassait ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il risquait de refaire une crise mais qu'il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis. Pas plus tard que ce matin il l'avait entrevu grimacer en faisant un mouvement un peu brusque. Le moindre de ses muscles était encore courbaturé, et cela risquait de fortement réduire son efficacité.

Duo se remis droit dans son siège et tira la langue au rétroviseur pour que Wufei puisse bien le voir faire, avant de se renfrogner dans un silence inhabituel qui, loin d'alléger la tension dans l'habitacle, ne fit que la renforcer. Quatre fit la grimace.

- Duo, arrête de bouder.

- Je boude pas… Répondit aussitôt l'américain de mauvaise foi, provoquant un soupir imperceptible de la part de Trowa assis à côté de Quatre et un haussement de sourcil de Heero qui conduisait. Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comment veux tu que je me concentre pour remonter mes barrière si toi juste à côté tu ne cesses de faire la tronche ? Duo tourna le visage vers le blond et se sentit soudain un peu honteux. Quatre devait ressentir ses émotions de manière très claire et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr encore de savoir si cela le gênait juste, le rendait méfiant, ou s'il devait ne pas y faire attention. Et le fait de savoir que son ami pouvait le faire depuis le début, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ne faisait que le rendre encore plus nerveux. Quatre avait toujours su et put savoir les sentiments qui le traversaient. Et il savait bien que ce n'était pas toujours la joie et l'insouciance dont il faisait son masque de joker…

Il s'efforça de respirer un bon coup et de se calmer afin d'aider au mieux son ami. Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit de sa faute à lui si les barrières de Quatre n'étaient pas assez solides…

Ils procédèrent comme la dernière fois et subtilisèrent une camionnette de ravitaillement, mais cette fois-ci montèrent tous à l'intérieur. C'était pure folie que de ne pas laisser une base arrière pouvant servir de point d'ancrage avec les évènements pouvant survenir à l'extérieur mais ils tenaient tous à en finir, et voulaient aussi voir de leur propres yeux ce qui se tramait dans cette base.

Ils ne voulaient pas laisser ceux qui entreraient affronter l'horreur qui avait paralysé Quatre sans en être témoin eux aussi.

Tous s'installèrent dans la camionnette, Heero au volant et Wufei à ses côtés tandis que les trois autres se mettaient à l'arrière. Quatre se cala aussitôt entre deux caisses et entreprit de se concentrer pour se préparer au mieux au pouvoir qu'émettaient les new types du laboratoire pendant le reste du trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'enceinte Heero leva le pied et tourna la tête vers le rétroviseur dans lequel il pouvait voir l'arabe.

- Quatre ? Le blond ouvrit les yeux en expirant doucement, et fit d'une voix claire :

- C'est bon.

Heero passa le contrôle de l'enceinte.

_horreur douleur souffrance terreur mal partout tourment au secours mal douleur souffrance incompréhension peur supplice effroi ………………_

Duo se tendit en voyant la mâchoire de Quatre trembler lorsque celui-ci prit une inspiration hachée et il s'avança vers le blond en même temps que Trowa.

- Quatre ?

- Chibi boku ??

_terreur horreur supplice douleur effroi mal……………_

- ça va, ça va. Souffla-t-il doucement en se forçant à faire un pâle sourire afin de rassurer au mieux ses amis.

- T'es sûr ? T'es pâle comme un mort tu sais… Fit Duo à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention, le véhicule ralentissant pour se garer à l'intérieur des bâtiments de la surface.

- Oui, c'est bon. Répondit Quatre sur le même ton en acceptant d'un sourire la pression de la main de Trowa sur son bras. Je… je les ressent, mais… c'est bon. Je tiendrai le coup. Assura-t-il en hochant la tête.

Ils sortirent de la camionnette une fois que Wufei les eut assuré que la voie était libre et, sans chercher à se cacher ou passer inaperçu ils avancèrent vers l'unique monte-charge menant vers les niveaux inférieurs. Heero brancha aussitôt son laptop sur le mécanisme de sécurité et travailla à forcer l'accès tandis que les autres surveillaient les alentours, sauf Quatre qui s'adossa au mur en essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

_souffrance supplice horreur douleur tourment terreur……………_

Le japonais tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Quatre se contenta de hocher doucement la tête en faisant un petit sourire.

Un 'bip' discret les informa de la réussite du piratage de la sécurité du monte-charge et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur sans échanger un mot, Heero précisant au bout d'une minute de descente qu'ils en avaient pour cinq minutes quarante avant d'atteindre les niveaux qui les intéressaient. Quatre poussa un long soupir et s'appuya contre l'épaule de Trowa qui le soutint du mieux qu'il le put, l'arabe commençant à se demander s'il allait pouvoir résister encore longtemps à l'horreur et aux sentiments d'intense détresse qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir. Tous ne dirent mot pendant la descente, même Duo resta silencieux, celui-ci continuant à s'interroger sur le pouvoir de Quatre. Lui-même ne ressentait rien si ce n'était le stress palpable de cette mission qui contenait de nombreux risques, et devait bien avouer avoir du mal à imaginer ce que son ami pouvait bien ressentir.

_douleur terreur aide nous aide nous aide nous au secours aide nous………..._

Quatre releva la tête sous les regards surpris des autres qui le dévisagèrent.

- Oui, on vient pour ça… Murmura-t-il avant de se radosser au mur et de chercher sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte la main de Trowa pour la serrer dans la sienne, comme un ancre dans la réalité.

- Quatre ? Appela doucement Duo en se rapprochant un peu du blond, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de complètement perdre la boule. L'arabe rouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement Duo d'un regard presque vide, le faisant frissonner.

- Ils ont mal. Ils veulent que ça s'arrête. Souffla-t-il. L'américain posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre et serra doucement, tandis que les regards de Heero et Wufei se croisèrent. Les deux asiatiques hochèrent la tête. Oui, ils feraient leur possible pour que cela s'arrête.

**oOoOo**

Le monte-charge stoppa finalement dans une secousse et les cinq adolescents se glissèrent dans les couloirs de la base souterraine. Ils ne croisèrent que trois soldats qui ne firent pas long feu entre les lames de Duo, le sabre de Wufei et le revolver de Heero, Trowa soutenant Quatre qui commençait à avoir du mal à voir où il allait. Ils avancèrent le long des installations aseptisées en ne croisant pour ainsi dire personne et commençaient sérieusement à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de niveau lorsque Quatre s'arrêta soudain et porta les mains à son cœur.

_aide nous douleur aide nous terreur aide nous souffrance aide nous……………_

- Oui… oui… nous sommes venus pour ça… mais où êtes vous ?... Grimaça le blond devant les regards inquiets de ses amis.

_laisse toi guider rejoins nous par là par là par là aide nous aide nous…………_

- C'est… par là… Murmura Quatre en levant un doigt tremblant vers un couloir qui s'enfonçait loin devant eux. Heero et Wufei s'élancèrent aussitôt dans le couloir, vite suivit par Duo et Trowa qui souleva Quatre pour le placer en travers de ses épaules, le petit blond semblant au bord de l'évanouissement.

_oui viens aide nous terreur horreur douleur souffrance aide nous…………_

Au bout de ce qui leur semblèrent une distance énorme parcourue en courant ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte métallique protégée par plusieurs systèmes de sécurité, entre autre une empreinte digitale et un scan optique. Heero jura à voix basse en connectant son laptop pour forcer les codes magnétiques et tenter de détourner les connections pour les scans d'empreinte et prévint les autres que cela risquait de prendre du temps.

_vite souffrance vite on t'attend aide nous douleur aide nous…………_

Duo regarda Quatre soutenu par Trowa, puis croisa le regard de Wufei. Tout deux hochèrent la tête, ayant visiblement eut la même idée en même temps et revinrent sur leur pas dans l'immense couloir jusqu'à une porte latérale qui n'était protégée que par un code digital qu'il eurent vite fait de forcer en court-circuitant le panneau. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de sas en coulissant et ils entrèrent dans le petit laboratoire empli de matériel indéterminable, s'attirant un regard surpris de l'homme assis devant un ordinateur.

- Mais qui êtes v…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Duo lui plaçait une main sur la bouche tandis qu'il lui tordait le bras dans le dos de l'autre, et l'homme ne put que regarder les deux adolescents l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste, le sabre dans la main de l'autre lui hottant l'idée de la tête de même essayer de s'enfuir. Duo se tourna légèrement vers Wufei et demanda :

- On le sort d'ici et on le ramène à Hee-chan ? Le chinois eut un reniflement méprisant.

- Inutile de s'encombrer.

- Hmm c'est vrai… on a besoin que d'une empreinte digitale et une autre optique… Fit l'américain en dardant sur le scientifique un regard complètement halluciné et psychotique, tout en brandissant soudain une lame sortit d'on ne sait où.

Quelques minutes plus tard Duo apparaissait avec un air triomphal aux côtés de Heero et lui tendit un mouchoir contenant un œil et un index.

- ça t'ira ? Le japonais eut un sourire avant de répliquer :

- C'est parfait.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Et eurent tous sans exception un hoquet d'horreur.

_a l'aide a l'aide douleur terreur aide nous souffrance aide nous…………_

Duo s'avança dans l'immense salle en tournant sur lui-même, un air incrédule en même temps qu'horrifié sur le visage. Il en compta vingt. Vingt espèces de sarcophages verticaux reliés entre eux par des dizaines de tubes et de circuits, installés le long des murs en demi cercle. Et à l'intérieur, ce qui restait de leurs 'occupants'… il frémit en songeant que c'était -avait été- humain…

Des corps mortifiés, mutilés, blafards et exsangues parfois, des tubes entrant et sortant des bouches, des nez, des oreilles, dans les veines des bras, plantés dans les cœurs et les ventres mis à nu, les boites crâniennes découpées pour pouvoir planter des électrodes dans les cerveaux laissés en contact avec le liquide dans lequel ils baignaient tous, les membres recroquevillés le long des corps, de ce qu'il en restait…

Duo déglutit péniblement et baissa le regard. Des horreurs il en avait vu dans sa courte vie, il avait grandi dans la rue de L2 et les morts atroces il connaissait. Lui-même avait bien souvent apporté la mort et pas toujours de manière rapide et indolore ou presque. Mais ça… ça dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait put imaginer. Il se tourna vers Quatre et le vit, pâle et respirant de manière saccadée, accroché à Trowa comme un noyé à une bouée, et tenta d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait être de recevoir de plein fouet les sentiments d'horreur et de douleur d'êtres aussi torturés que ceux là. Et il se dit que lui ne saurait pas y survivre…

_aide nous_

La voix était claire à présent et emplissait tout son esprit, et Quatre se sentit attiré vers cette voix, il se sentit perdre pieds dans l'océan d'horreur dans lequel il baignait. Il se redressa soudain et fit d'une voix forte mais atone :

- Oui. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, inquiets, et le regardèrent s'avancer vers le sarcophage central de la pièce.

_la vie est douleur pour nous_

- La vie est douleur pour vous… Répéta l'arabe en s'avançant toujours, les autres le suivant des yeux et n'osant pas bouger de peur de rompre le charme. Charme plus que maléfique ceci dit.

_nous voulons que cela s'arrête_

- Vous voulez que cela s'arrête… Quatre n'entendit pas Duo faire remarquer d'une voix faible derrière lui qu'il n'y avait pas trente six solutions, qu'à ce niveau tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était abréger leurs souffrances… L'américain sortit son arme et la leva sur le sarcophage le plus proche, mais son geste fut stoppé par Heero qui posa une main sur son bras, l'obligeant à le rabaisser. Le japonais secoua doucement la tête, un air profondément désolé sur le visage, et chuchota presque :

- Ils sont tous liés les uns les autres. Si on en tue un comme ça cela risque de déstabiliser entièrement l'ensemble et de provoquer la libération soudaine de leur pouvoir.

- Il faut trouver un autre moyen… Rajouta Wufei en regardant Quatre s'approcher du sarcophage central.

_il nous faut mourir_

- Il vous faut mourir… Fit Quatre en posant finalement ses mains sur le verre glacé et fixant l'être qui se trouvait derrière. Si on parvenait à passer outre tous les tubes hideux qui pénétraient son corps et la chair mortifiée on pouvait deviner que ç'avait été une jeune femme, peut être à peine plus âgée qu'eux. Les yeux entrouverts étaient fixes et blafards mais pourtant parvinrent à fixer le blond et la bouche s'étira en un très léger sourire.

_il faut nous tuer_._ Commence par ceux qui amènent le plus de pouvoir au Halo, puis ceux qui le stabilisent. Termine par moi_

- Il faut vous tuer… ceux qui amènent le plus de pouvoir au Halo… souffla Quatre en se retournant et fixant tour à tour les sarcophages, ignorant ses quatre amis qui retenaient leur souffle en attendant ce qui allait suivre, bien qu'ils soient totalement désemparé devant la situation présente.

Finalement Quatre leva une main et désigna un sarcophage de verre à la gauche de Duo.

- Celui-ci… murmura-t-il. L'américain hésita une seconde puis leva brusquement son flingue et tira. La balle traversa le verre pour venir se figer dans le crâne mis à nu du télékinésiste, et la détonation résonna longtemps dans le silence de la salle tandis que Duo se signait d'un geste presque frénétique, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers Quatre.

_soulagement paix………_

Il souriait.

Il pointa encore du doigt un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre des sarcophages, Duo puis Heero, Wufei et Trowa se chargeant de tuer leurs occupants, de les libérer, d'abréger leurs souffrances innommables. Et à chaque fois Quatre recevait le soulagement de l'être qui n'était plus, qui pouvait enfin aller en paix, dormir sans souffrance, cesser d'exister pour mieux revenir un jour dans le grand cycle de la vie et reprendre une place qu'il n'aurait jamais dut quitter.

Ils détruisirent les new types aux pouvoirs physiques, les télékinésistes et les pyrokinésistes, diminuant à chaque fois la souffrance et la douleur, réduisant petit à petit le pouvoir du Halo sans le déstabiliser, puis abrégèrent les souffrances des empathes qui servaient à réguler le pouvoir qui glissait à présent dans la salle tel un fleuve s'asséchant et se transformant en rivière, puis en ruisseau, et Quatre éclata d'un rire nerveux en recevant les remerciements silencieux de ceux qui avaient le même pouvoir que lui. Il aurait put se trouver à la même place qu'eux, il aurait put être parmi eux, il était comme eux… Mais lui était libre et vivant, et son pouvoir n'était pas contrôlé par la bêtise et la cruauté de l'homme qui semblait ne pas pouvoir connaître de limite.

Finalement il ne resta plus que le télépathe et Quatre se tourna à nouveau vers lui, cherchant le regard physique du corps mutilé alors que leur lien n'avait jamais cessé d'être psychique jusqu'à maintenant.

_merci tue moi à présent plus que moi et c'est fini merci_

Quatre posa sa main sur le sarcophage et derrière la vitre une main frêle et horriblement fine se leva doucement pour venir frôler le verre juste au niveau de la main de l'empathe, tandis que les lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus de soulagement qui aurait put être un sourire éblouissant en d'autres circonstances.

L'arabe sourit lui aussi puis s'écarta en reculant et sortit son arme qu'il portait dans un holster sur le bas du dos, ne cherchant pas à retenir les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues et lui brouillaient la vue. Il la pointa à deux mains sur la télépathe et sourit, puis tira.

**oOoOo**

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, s'étonnant tout d'abord de voir flou, avant de finalement reconnaître le visage qui se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Du…o ? Croassa-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, pas encore certain d'être capable de nommer ce qu'il voyait et ressentait. Il assista pourtant à un simulacre de danse de la victoire, l'américain sautillant dans toute la petite pièce en braillant des « YES YES YES !! » puis en ouvrant la porte pour hurler un : « HEY LES GARS !! IL EST REVEILLEEEEEEEEEEEE !! ».

Aussitôt les autres pilotes de Gundam arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre, manquant s'entasser les uns sur les autres en voulant s'approcher de Quatre. Leurs sentiments, du soulagement, de l'inquiétude, de la joie, assaillirent l'arabe qui ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire tout en voulant se redresser sur son lit. Il grimaça en sentant tout son corps était endolori et fut aidé par Duo et Trowa, la main du français ne quittant plus la sienne après ça.

- Hé, tu nous as fait peur tu sais !! Ça fait une semaine que tu es inconscient !! S'exclama Duo en ébouriffant les mèches blondes de l'arabe. Celui-ci fit un sourire fatigué qui se figea lorsqu'il se souvint brusquement de ce qui c'était passé. Il avait perdu connaissance après avoir lui-même mit à mort le télépathe, et frissonna au souvenir de toute cette horreur.

- C'est terminé, hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, semblable à celle d'un petit garçon venant de faire un cauchemar et demandant à ses parents la confirmation que tout est bien fini, que le songe ne le suivra plus maintenant qu'il est réveillé.

Heero et Wufei lui sourirent en s'accroupissant devant le lit, Duo hocha la tête positivement et Trowa serra un peu plus sa main.

- Oui, c'est fini. Souffla l'américain. Grâce à toi.

**oOoOo**

Fin  
Shinia Marina  
17 novembre 2002


End file.
